


Sick

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Mick gets sick and Len has to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ittybittymattycommittee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittymattycommittee/gifts).



> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

It’s the early nineties, and Central City is hopping with New Year’s celebrations.  The music pounds from the club that’s under their apartment.  Normally, they would be out celebrating, but not this year.

“I’m telling you, Len, I’m not sick,” Mick says.  “You’re overreacting to a little vomit.”

“Just stay here, alright?” Len says as he pulls his jacket on.  

He takes the bus a few stops over, to put some distance between their apartment and the pharmacy.  No sense taking risks, even if the thought of Mick being sick makes him feel a little reckless.  

Len breaks in easy, taking the money from the register and all the antibiotics and cough syrup he can grab.  He stuffs it all into his bag before strolling out of the store, as casually as other people walk down the street.  

When he makes it back to the crummy apartment, Len has to push through drunk patrons roughly to get to the stairs.  He hears Mick retching as he climbs up the stairs, so he speeds to a steady run.

By the time he reaches their apartment, Mick is back on the couch, looking worse than when he left, but clearly trying to hide it.  He always does this when he gets really sick.  It’s like he thinks that he can tough out everything.

“I got medication,” Len says, dropping the bag beside him on the couch.

“Can’t you die from eating the wrong ones?” Mick asks.  “I’m fine, Len, really.”  

“I’ve researched how to administer a course of antibiotics,” Len says, rolling his eyes.  “I’m not going to let you die.”

Mick crosses his arms and grunts, clearly not pleased with the prospect of being kept on a strict antibiotic regimen.  

“I’m not kissing you again until you stop vomiting,” Len says.  “So take the meds or leave them.”

“Give ‘em to me,” Mick says, holding his hand out.

“Just… give me a minute,” Len says, biting his lip.

Mick shrugs and goes back to watching the television, stretching out on the couch.  

Len has to sort through the bottles to find the kind of medicine that he read about.  He’ll keep the rest for when they get sick again.  

The pills need to be taken with food, so he heads into their kitchen.  He puts on some soup and toast for them both, figuring that’ll make a good dinner for the two of them.  It takes a few slaps to get the toaster actually running, but he’ll fix it tomorrow.  

Once everything is ready, he puts it all on a tray and carries it into the living room.  Mick is slumped over, not in his usual, carefree way, but in a weak way.  It’s disconcerting to see his boyfriend so fragile; it’s not a word that he’s ever associated with Mick.

“Take two of these and try to eat a little,” Len says.  

“Only ‘cuz I miss kissing,” Mick says as he takes the pills and food.

“Yeah, yeah, you big baby,” Len says, watching to make sure he swallows the pills.  

When Mick has eaten as much as he can take, he lays across the couch, head resting in Len’s lap.  Len rubs his flank soothingly, trying to watch the New Year special, but focusing instead on Mick.  He doesn’t seem to be getting worse or better, which is both nerve wracking and soothing.  

By the time it reaches midnight, Mick is asleep in Len’s lap.  He leans down and presses his lips to his temple.  

“Thought you said no kissing,” Mick mumbles.

“Babe, I’m a criminal.  I lie,” Len says.  

Mick laughs softly to himself before falling back asleep.  


End file.
